slovianskifandomcom-20200214-history
InterslavicWiki:Krčma
__TOC__ Slovio dictionary http://dict.slovio.org/index.jsp?input=english&word=menu&type=contains Slavocracy 18:52, 11 April 2009 (UTC) Kirilica, Latinica and English I made two templates for pages, but I must still upgrade my work. I propose to use these templates only for pages written in Slovioski. And of course, text will be translated into Slovioski. On this template what will be adding to cyrillic articles in Latin, on Latin pages in Cyrillic. What are your opinions? Slavocracy 07:46, 12 April 2009 (UTC) User languages I copied three language templates from english wikipedia, and i will start changing it. Slavocracy 08:18, 12 April 2009 (UTC) * I remade them all to normal wiki format, it’s stay only to make a category for them and write arcticles about this languages, cose now in parametr "| name =" is written russian variant — Tat1642 13:24, 1 June 2009 (UTC) Тест То йе мойе перве посланье тут. Я хочу только попробовать, ли то функционуйе. IJzeren Jan 20:40, dekembr 14, 2009 (UTC) Vitajte! Ja jesu Kasja iz Pol'ski. Mnogo dobro, czo tutczas je vikipedija po slovianski. Ja uże probuju pisat' na slovianski forum, ale nejak ja ne mogu tam pisat', ne znaju za czo. Czo ja bi hotela voprosit': li tut je mesto, gde ljudi możut besedovat' po slovianski? Ja uczu sja slovianskogo i hotela bi nemnogo praktikovat'. Pozdravjaju, Kasjam 13:17, dekembr 17, 2009 (UTC) :Vitaj, Kasja! Mnogo milo tebe tut imat'. I mnogo prijemno videt', čo Slovianski je už nemnogo živi jazik. Dobro pišeš - jesu pod vraženju! Hot' vidimo, čo ti ješ Pol'ka. ;) Očevidno, tut možeš besedovat', zato je korčma, ne? Tol'ko ne jesut tut ješče mnogo ljudjov, preto čo tutta viki je mnogo nova; ja osnovil ju tol'ko tri-četiri dni nazad. Imaju nadeju, čo potom budut više-mnogo ljudi. :Ja ne znaju, čo je s tom forumom. Zaraz poprobuju, li ja tam možu pisat' poslanja. :Pozdr'o'''vjaju, IJzeren Jan 19:30, dekembr 17, 2009 (UTC) Vitajte, ja sem tut registrovani, budem pisať teksti po Slovianski do Wiki, ale tut nekogda besedovať. Kasja, kak misliš, li Slovianski je skomplikovani jazik dľa tebja? i dľa ostale Slovjani? Prečo sut tak nemnogo upotrebiteli? --Moraczewski 23:23, dekembr 20, 2009 (UTC) :Vitaj, Andrei, mnogo radostni jesu, čo ti prišel! Jasno, besedovat' vsekogda možno. :) :Ja ne jesu Kasja, ale libo-kak možu poprobovat' odpovedet' na tvoj posledni vopros. Ja ne znaju dokladno kolko Slovianski ima upotrebiteljov v tom momente, ale jesu uvereni, čo ne menej než desjat'. Dlja umetnogo jazika to je mnogo. Prečo ne jesut oni ješče više-mnogo? Ja mislju, čo to je preto, čo mi nikogda ne delali mnogo reklami dlja projekta. Ja v každom slučaje ne delal, zato čo ja mnemaju, čo Slovianski ješče ne je kompletno gotovi čobi v-idet' v svet. Jazik, taki kaki je tutčas, ima ješče nekolko slabih stron i nerozvjazanih kvestij. Ale od nedavno je šum okolo Slovianskogo i preto ja rešil nemnogo prispešit' akciju. Ja prez posledni god robotal dolgo i tjažko nad slovnikom i tutčas nakonec umestil jego na svoih stronicah, dodajuč nemalo tisjač slov. Tutčas prinajmenej imame slovnik, ktori možno upotrebjat'. Druga več, dlja mene osobno kolkost' upotrebiteljov ne je važna. Važne je tolko to, čo jazik je dobri i izpolnja svoje zadanja. :Ješče nečo, Andrei. Ja ne povedal tobe togo ješče, ale ti fantastičnu robotu izdelal s tom dolgim tekstom ob Mostom Čupkoviča! Li možu jego umestit' na svojej stronice v sekcije prikladovih tekstov? Bilo bi super! :No, i očevidno imaju nadeju, čo naša viki bude sukces. Želaju tobe mnogo prijemnosti s robotoju nad viki! :Pozdrovjaju, IJzeren Jan 00:41, dekembr 21, 2009 (UTC) Vitaj! :) No, czo ja możu povedet'? Dlja mene, czitanje slovianskogo je jak hodenje nożom prez maslo. :D Ne je vpolni skomplikovani. Ne znaju, jak to je s inimi Slovianami, ale mislju, czo tak samo. Kasjam 07:02, dekembr 21, 2009 (UTC) Ďakuju, Jan, ja mnogo robotal s tekstom ob Mostu Čupkoviča! Možeš dodať jego do stronic! Ale toj tekst ima mnogo "neoficiaľnih" rešeň i mnogo slov, ktorih ne ima slovnik. --Moraczewski 09:43, dekembr 21, 2009 (UTC) Problemi s forumom ''Mnogo djakuju! :) A może ti znasz, za czo ja ne mogu pisat' poslanij na forum slovianskogo? Li to forum uże ne funkcionuje? Kasjam 13:23, dekembr 17, 2009 (UTC) :Ja tutden' večerom poproboval pisat' poslanje na forum i ja ne imal s tom žadne problemi. Vsjo pojavilo sja normalno. Ne znaju kaki ti imaš problem s svoim kontom, Kasja - može bit' to, čo tvoj e-majl ne bil ješče validovani? Li ti napisala do iopq, ktori je administrator foruma? Ili, može bit' više-legko, jesli ti prosto osnoviš nove konto. Ja mislju, čo togda vsjo dolži funkcionovat' tak kak treba. IJzeren Jan 01:48, dekembr 18, 2009 (UTC) ::Djakuju. Vidżu, czo tvoje poslanija doszli. To znaczi, czo forum jeszcze funcionuje, ale ja cele vremeno ne możu pisat' poslanij. Za to ja izdelala, czo govoril, i osnovila sebe nove konto. Tutczas ja dolżu czekat', za to czo vperv administrator dolżi mne aprobovat'. Kasjam 14:07, dekembr 20, 2009 (UTC) Sistemne teksty За што vzory место templates? Во всих слованских википедиjях окроме словенскоj - шаблоны. Такоже в словнике. --Akvarius 02:18, 13 januar 2013 (EST) :Jesm obyčno pogrěsil! Jesm sejčas sravnil slova koristane v Vikipediji, i vot rezultat: :*Šablon (RU, BE, UK, PL, BG, MK, SR, BS, SH) :*Šablona (CS, SK, CSB, RUE) :*Predloga (DSB, HSB, SL, HR) :*Muster (SZL) :*Obrazec (CU = OCS) :Imaješ pravdu: Šablon jest najlěpše slovo. Izměnju v sistemnyh tekstah. S pozdravom, IJzeren Jan 03:17, 13 januar 2013 (EST) ::Декуjу! Велику роботу (википедиjу) ты робиш, Ян. --Akvarius 04:38, 13 januar 2013 (EST)